1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for generating machining codes, and particularly to a system and method for generating milling codes.
2. Related Art
With ongoing competition among production enterprises, many of these enterprises are taking great pains to improve their manufacturing efficiency. One solution is to employ milling machines having computer aided capability, which the computer has high hardware capability and low costs. A conventional milling machining mainly uses computer aided design (CAD) software to process an engineering drawing, so as to define machining accessories and generate milling codes. The milling codes are transmitted to a machining center via a floppy disk, a portable computing device, or direct numerical control (DNC) in order to process the machining accessories accordingly.
Conventionally, generating the milling codes based on the engineering drawings is performed and monitored manually. This can greatly retard production efficiency.